


Carry on my wayward speedster

by WolfKomoki



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hunter Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: While going for a run, Barry ends up running to another Earth and finds himself in a world where mythical creatures are real. With no way back to Earth-1, Barry joins the Winchesters as the newest hunter.





	Carry on my wayward speedster

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash and Supernatural are both owned by The CW. Since season 13 of Supernatural is currently dealing with the multiverse, this fic was born.

         Barry was going for a run when he finds himself running faster, and faster. Ever since he got freed from prison, he'd picked up a morning running routine. Before he knew it, a breach opened, and he'd found himself on another Earth. His eyes widened when he sees a guy stab someone with a strange blade and the victim exploded into a bright light.

 

"What the hell was _that_? You just stabbed someone, and they exploded into a bright light!" Barry shouts.

 

"Whoa there, stranger, it's not what it looks like." Dean says, seeing the shocked look on the stranger's face.

 

"Really? Because it looked like you just killed someone with a strange knife." Barry scoffs.

 

"Look, my name is Sam Winchester, that's my brother Dean. We're hunters, and that person we just killed, was an angel." Sam tries to explain. Barry nods.

 

"Okay." He says. Dean raises an eyebrow.

 

"Okay?" He asks incredulously.

 

"I've seen giant talking telepathic gorillas where I come from. You say that was an angel you killed, I believe you." Barry answers.

 

"Wait, what do you mean where you come from?" Sam asks.

 

"Yeah… about that. I'm not from this Earth." Barry informs. Barry watched as they both slowly blinked. Yeah… he definitely broke them.

         "Wait, Dean, if he's from another Earth, then he might be able to help us get to Jack." Sam says.

         "Actually, I came here by accident, so even if you knew what Earth this Jack was on, I wouldn't know how to get there, considering I don't even know what Earth this is. Speaking of, who is Jack?" Barry asks. Dean looks at Sam, wondering if they should tell him. Sam shrugs. Barry didn't seem like a bad person.

         "He um… well he… he's Lucifer's child." Sam stammers. Barry slowly blinks. Lucifer has a child, and these people are friends with the child? They don't seem like bad people, so if they're friends with this child, then he must be good too right? Barry wouldn't dare blame the child for who his father is though. He'd be a hypocrite if he did that, considering that to the rest of the world, his dad was a murderer until the day he was proven innocent and let out of prison.

         "Oh shit, I think we broke him." Dean realizes. Sam starts waving his hands in Barry's face.

         "Hey, hey, you okay?" He asks with concern.

         "What?" Barry asks with confusion.

         "You were spacing out there." Sam informs.

         "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in." Barry apologizes.

         "Yeah, I guess it is." Dean chuckles.

         "So, you guys are hunters? What's that like?" Barry asks.

         "It's lonely work really. We look for anything weird in the news, drive to wherever the weird thing is happening, kill the monsters, and go home. Of course, it's hard to have a relationship with anyone sense more often than not people get killed. Take Jess for example. When I was in college, she and I were in a relationship, and Dean here shows up telling me that our dad had gone hunting and hadn't been home in a few days. So, of course I went with Dean to help him find him, but while I was gone a demon we called yellow eyes came into my dorm and caused her to burn on the ceiling just like my mom did when I wasn't even a year old yet." Sam recalls. Barry's eyes widened when listening to his story. Wait, their mother burned on the ceiling? His mom was killed by the Reverse Flash.

         "So, did you ever find your father?" Barry asks. Dean frowns as a memory comes back to him.

         "We did, but he made a deal with yellow eyes so that I would live after a large truck came crashing into us." Dean recalls.

         "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Barry apologizes. Sam just shrugs.

         "Don't worry about it, you didn't know." He says, trying to reassure Barry.

         "Hold on, you said you traveled to this Earth by accident?" Dean asks.

         "Yeah?" Barry asks.

         "How?" Sam asks. Barry looks around for something that they could look at, and that's when he sees a skyscraper quite a distance away.

         "See that skyscraper?" Barry asks as he points to it.

         "Yeah?" Sam asks.

         "Keep an eye on it." Barry says. Sam and Dean stare in confusion before Barry runs to the top of the building. Their eyes widen when they see a trail of lightning appear behind Barry.

         "Did you _see_ that?" Sam exclaims.

         "Whatever he is, he can't be human." Dean says. Soon enough Barry returns from the building, and that's when Dean points his gun at Barry.

         " _Talk_. What the hell are you?" He demands. Barry's heart almost stopped when Dean pointed the gun at him, but he can't say he didn't see this reaction coming. After all, they did tell him that they kill monsters.

         "On the night of December 11th, 2013, a particle accelerator was activated on my Earth with the intention of providing Central City with clean energy, and to further the advancement of science, but when the device was powered on, something went wrong, and it caused it to explode. That day I was struck by lightning and I spent nine months in a coma. When I woke up I found that I could run faster than what was humanly possible. Other people with powers like me were created as a result of the explosion, and they became known as metahumans." Barry explains. Dean slowly puts his gun down, much to Barry and Sam's relief.

         "So, if angels and demons are real, what else is real?" Barry asks. Sam chuckles.

         "Why don't you come with us to our motel. This is going to take a while." He says. Barry nods as they take him to their car, and that's when Barry's eyes widened.

         "This car is _yours_? That's sexy." Barry states. Sam just chuckles.

         "Well, I've never had someone call the Impala sexy before. That's a first." Dean chuckles.

 

 


End file.
